Save Yourselves
by Live2Write4Ever
Summary: Sam has a thing for Danny, but Danny's mind is filled with many more things to worry about, like saving Tucker and his family from their fate. Sometimes, love can get in the way, and it can not only create, but can destory everything you once held dear.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** Here's a longer summary of what's going on. I don't exactly have a plot for this story; I'm just kind of writing it whatever comes to my head. The chapters are going to be based on the quotes from Lindsay Lohan's song "Over" each chapter. I was going to do the whole song in one chapter, but at this rate as while I'm typing at two pages per two quotes, this chapter will be really long. So here you go! This is my first fanfiction story, so if you decide to review please be nice. Constructive criticism would be good. I'm mostly writing this for my own pleasure. And if you don't like it—just don't read it again! Simple! Alright then, on with the story….

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. Lindsay Lohan owns the song "Over."

**Chapter One**

_I watched the walls around me crumble_

_But it's not like I won't build them up again_

"Freak!"

"Geek!"

"Goth!"

Sam hid her face as Dash and his other friends tormented her once more as she waited for Danny outside the school doors. Danny had to sort out some things with Lancer about how his grades were slipping, due to him focusing on ghosts and Paullina the whole time. Once more they made fun of her and Danny because they thought they were together. And today, since her so-called boyfriend wasn't there to defend her from Dash and his group, they made the most of the moment by torturing her as badly as they could.

Sam liked being different, no doubt about that, but no one said that it would be easy. Being different meant standing out and making a difference, which was the reason why Sam liked being so different, but lately all that it meant was being agonized by people because she didn't conform to everyone else at Casper High. Those names—freak, geek—stabbed her heart more by more each time. Goth even hurt her—although even though that was true, it might as well be the same as the other comments.

Finally, Danny came outside, looking for Sam, but when he saw Dash and all the other jocks in their leather jackets in a big circle laughing about something, he just knew it had to do with either Sam or Tucker. His first thought was to transform into Danny Phantom and then turn intangible, but with all these people around Danny Phantom was not an option. Unfortunately, he had to do it the normal way. Which also could be a very painful way ending in bruises and a neck brace.

Danny gulped and walked up to Dash. He thought, Oh man, I'm really going to get it now. First Lancer, now Dash—is the whole world out to get me? "Hey Dash," Danny said, trying to sound as confident as he could, which still wasn't that confident and un-fearing, "Um, whoever you're bothering leave them alone."

Dash turned around. "Wha—would you get out of here Fenton?"

"Dash, I said whoever you're bothering leave them alone."

"Oooh, now Sam's little boyfriend is trying to protect her!" Dash and everyone laughed.

"SAM! Let her go, leave her alone!"

"Come on guys, you've bugged the gothic freak enough today," Paullina said as she walked over.

"Hiiii……" Danny forgot all about Sam. Sam glared. Dash suddenly got jealous and pushed Danny and Sam way. "Will you two get out of here?" He glared at them.

"Uhh, good idea, let's go Danny," Sam grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him away from school and they walked home.

"Danny," Sam said after a few minutes, breaking the awkward silence, "I have been dealing with so much lately. I just feel so weird being different lately. But I don't want to change. I mean I can, but I just don't want to! It's kind of hard to explain. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Sam, but for me I'm dealing with so much more. You see, you can try out for cheerleading, or art club, or whatever and become a totally different person. Then there's me and my secret, and that I can't change. You seriously don't know how lucky you've got it."

"Um Danny," Sam looked at him if he was crazy, "Dash tortures me every day. I'm not sure you call that lucky."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They stopped talking again for another few minutes, just listening to them walk on the few remaining leaves of fall.

Finally Danny said, "Sam it just feels like everything is falling apart. Everything is just getting to me—school, Lancer, ghosts, Lancer—oh my gosh you should've heard him going on and on at me today while you were waiting for me! He keeps on going that I'm never getting into college and how I'm a failure."

"Doesn't he say that you have potential, something like that that teachers are supposed to say?"

"Yeah but the negative comments just get to me more."

"I know what you mean. Well actually all I get is negative comments so I sort of don't know what you mean."

Another silence. Finally they arrived at Danny's house. Before Sam left, Danny said, "Well Sam, no matter how much we're going through, at least we've got each other."

"Yeah, you, me, Tucker, we're all in this together. We're all suffering. But it's better to suffer together I guess."

"Yeah. See you later, Sam."

"See you."

Danny walked into his house. He set his backpack down and out of curiosity decided to see what his parents were doing. They had lately been talking about some new invention that had to do with ghosts in contact with humans. Danny had tuned out when his dad told him what it is but now since he had nothing else to do and felt like nowhere else to go with his life, he might as well see what his parents were up to.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Danny said in a groggy tone.

"Hi sweetie!" Maddie Fenton smiled. "How was school?"

"Did that Lancer guy talk to you again?" Jack Fenton asked.

"Um school was okay, Lancer just said…to keep trying, I guess."

"Keep trying, mm-hmm, works for me. Come over here Danny, you might want to see this." Jack Fenton pointed to a computer screen with radar on it. "See this? It shows where ghosts are in contact with humans, like I said before. Unfortunately I can only do it when it comes in contact with humans."

"Um dad, why didn't you make it to find ghosts everywhere?"

"I tried that, but lately it's been stuck with two humans. One right here in this very neighborhood, and another somewhere else but I have no clue where it is, some town north of here."

"What are the two humans?"

"Oh, one is a student attending at some nearby school. And I wanted to go to all the local schools in town—"

"Except, Jack, that that would scare younger children and civilians." Maddie Fenton said.

"And it would have been perfect to find them!—oh, never mind."

"Dad, what's the other person?"

"Oh yes. It's something that is saying—by the way I can sort of understand them, is that cool or what!—something about using a certain individual to lure some half of a something to come somewhere."

The half of a something was probably Danny. Danny shivered a little. "Um, who was the guy with this ghost? And could you tell who the ghost was?"

"He said something about looking for a prisoner. And then I head something else scream—maybe the human or the ghost, I'm not quite sure. But I could only make out 'NOOO, I've got four more payments on that!' Then I heard static."

Danny froze. "Um dad I just remembered I have lots of homework to do so I better get going."

"Alright Danny, I'll let you know if I see any more ghosts!"

"Yeah dad, you better do that!" Danny ran upstairs to his bedroom to call Sam. He called her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I've got to tell you something! You know how Tucker wasn't at school today?"

"Yeah, why? Have you heard from him?"

"No, but it's got to do with Walker."

"What?"

Danny took a breath, and then said, "Walker's got Tucker."

(A/N: Well what do you think? I'll try to update ASAP, I probably can't every day though, once or twice a week is good. And once again, only good reviews and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my story!)


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom and Lindsay Lohan owns the song "Over."

**Chapter Two**

_So here's your last chance for redemption_

_So take it while it lasts because it will end_

Sam was lying on her bed, listening to her CD mix that Danny made for her last Christmas, at full volume. She was still trying to get over what Dash said that day. Why was he always humiliating her and Danny and Tucker? Plus, she didn't understand why Danny was always complaining. He's got ghost powers, so he could beat up Dash anytime he wanted to, plus that made him more unique than ever. True, she was unique, but nothing special she sometimes felt. It always felt like Danny and Tucker were always happy-go-lucky and she was the downer. Well that was kind of supposed to be since she was the Goth. But still, Tucker was unique a lot like Danny too, he had…okay, maybe he was kind of floating in the same boat as Sam. Where was he at school today, anyway? _He should've called by now,_ Sam thought, _if he was sick or anything and to get homework._

Just right when she was thinking of Tucker calling, she heard her cell phone hanging onto her skirt buckle vibrate. She thought, _Yup that's Tucker,_ but when she looked on her phone screen it was Danny's number. Maybe he knew what was up.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I've got to tell you something! You know how Tucker wasn't at school today?"

"Yeah, why? Have you heard from him?"

"No, but it's got to do with Walker."

"What?" Sam frowned. What would Walker want to do with Tucker? What was Danny talking about?

There was a pause, and then Danny said in a quiet, hushed voice, "Walker's got Tucker."

Sam also had to pause. Walker's got Tucker? Impossible! Why would Walker want Tucker? What's he done? "Danny, I'm worried about Tucker too but I can assure you that Tucker's in good hands, probably at home, or maybe out of town or something."

"Oh he's out of town all right, make that 203 miles and counting."

"What? How do you know he's that far?"

"Look, my dad made this thing that tells where a ghost is in contact with a person, and my dad's been able to contact two things—one, me; and the other, I'm pretty sure is Walker, since my dad said that this ghost was talking about locating a prisoner."

"And how do you know he's got Tucker?"

"He heard a crunch, then a scream, 'I'VE GOT FOUR MORE PAYMENTS ON THAT!' So…"

"That's Tucker," they both said at the same time, remembering the first time the trio met Sulker.

"So when can we get him? And where is he?"

"I don't know, my dad's working on the whole thing right now. He said he should be able to know where the ghost is and where he's heading—hold on a sec," Sam heard someone yelling in the background, most likely Danny's dad Jack. She heard then Danny go in the distance "OK dad!" Then he spoke to Sam again, "okay, make that 214 miles away from Amity and counting. Anyway as I was saying, I'll tell you tomorrow how to get Tucker back."

"Alright Danny. Well I better go, I've got homework to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yup, and I'll have the information."

They both said bye to each other and hung up. Sam didn't actually have any homework, she just wanted to be alone for awhile. She looked at the clock. Only 7:45. _Oh well,_ she thought, _might as well sleep to get away from the real world._

Danny waited for Sam by his locker. He had all of the papers in his hands for directions, but he was worried how he was going to tell Sam the plan to save their friend. He finally saw her coming up to his locker. For about two seconds he forgot all about Tucker and noticed how beautiful she looked in the light….

Then she broke his thoughts and said, "So, what are we gonna do? My parents don't really care where we go today, as usual, no curfew, stuff like that. Just gotta be back by Friday because the next day I've got this family reunion sort of thing."

"Uhh…that might be a problem. You see I could just fly us to where Walker's at, which is actually up in Canada—"

Sam gasped. "What's Walker doing with Tucker? In CANADA?"

Danny put his hand on Sam's shoulder to calm her down. "Relax Sam, it's just Canada, the country right above us, its flag has a maple leaf…."

"Whatever, maple leaves, yeah okay. Um Canada's far away."

"Yeah. Anyway, I know for sure Walker will be there until Saturday, which is the perfect time for us to get Tucker without Walker getting me too."

Sam gasped. "Saturday? Why not Friday?"

"Well Friday's good too, but I've got to help my dad with this meeting about ghosts."

Sam frowned. "And why do I have to be the one to sneak out?"

"Because I get caught and you don't."

Sam sighed. "Oh alright, fine. I just hope Tucker's going to be okay."

"He will Sam, he will. My dad's constantly watching that monitor. Tucker's going to be okay." Then the bell rang.

"Well we can only hope," Sam said before walking the other direction. Danny noticed how the light made her look again, and then walking into someone's locker caused him to run to his first class.

Lunch came and Danny and Sam were sitting at their table, talking about Tucker. Sam was getting tired about talking about Tucker, but she knew that if she were in this situation, her friends had better be worrying about her. It's not like she had family that would. Well maybe she could after the family reunion, but someone had to ruin it for her…oh well, you do things for the ones you love. _LOVE?_ Sam thought. _Love as a friend, brotherly love, not THAT kind of love that could never happen…could it? No might as well not get my hopes up. No, no, no. Bad Sam, bad._

"Uh, Sam are you going to eat that?" Danny pointed to the pile of orange jell-o on Sam's lunch tray. She shook her head. Danny tried to scoop it up but the orange blob kept on falling all over so he just took his fork and started eating off her tray. Sam just looked at Danny's dark hair and admired it.

"So," Danny said in between bites, "7:30 in the morning I'll be here to get you, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," Sam said, half paying attention to what Danny was saying.

"And bring your cell phone with you in case your parents tell you you've gotta leave. I'll find you."

"Mmm…yup."

"Sam, are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying?"

"Huh…" Sam looked up into Danny's deep blue eyes. _It's lust,_ she told herself. "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about Tucker right now."

Danny frowned. "Why not? I thought we were all friends. Did you two get into a fight?"

"Oh no, I'm just uh, so worried about him I'd rather not discuss the topic at the moment."

"Okay…what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." Sam took a bite of her salad. Then she felt her chair shaking.

"Dash get away from us!" Danny yelled. Sam turned around to find the army of the leather sports jackets lead by their leader, Dash.

"Why should I listen to you Fenton really?" Dash snickered. He continued to shake Sam's chair.

"Quit harassing her!"

"Really Fenton I'd quit trying to protect your little girlfriend. I mean there's no point for a weak and defenseless guy like you to stand up to a strong guy like me."

"Leave him alone!" Sam suddenly got out of her chair. _There solves the chair problem,_ she thought.

Dash kicked her heel. "HA!" Dash and all his friends were laughing, and then Sam felt some cold drink being splashed all over her. It smelled like Mountain Dew.

"Oooh, Dash we're really in for it now," one of Dash's friends said.

"Uh, that was an accident dude, seriously."

"Dash, Lancer's coming over here,"

"It was an accident!"

"Dash, I would like to have a word with you discussing your punishment and your friends' punishment's also."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M SORRY!" Then Dash was getting away and being led by Lancer to his office.

That wasn't the end of it, though. Sam could see half the cafeteria laughing at the whole situation. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Sam, wait!" Danny came running after her. He finally caught up to her and said, "Come on let's just go outside under the bleachers until the next bell rings, alright?" Sam nodded and they walked to the bleachers in silence.

Danny and Sam sat down on the cold grass. "Danny why does this keep happening to me?" She burst into tears. "Why me?"

"Sam don't listen to them, they're all just losers."

"Danny it doesn't help with you having a crush on one of those losers!"

Danny's face had guilt written all over it. It was true, the one person he liked also tortured Sam. He decided he had to choose—Paullina or Sam. Paullina was beautiful no doubt about that—but Sam was his best friend, his everything.

Danny sat closer to her and put his arms around her. "It's going to be okay for the rest of the week because Dash won't be able to bother us. He might be suspended hopefully."

"But everyone else will still be in this torture chamber we are forced to attend that is also called high school."

"Well, we're safe now right? For about eleven and a half minutes."

Sam smiled for the first time that day, lied in Danny's arms, and savored those eleven and a half minutes. Then right as she laid there, the bell rang and took away that blissful moment. She sighed, knowing all things had to come to an end anyway, and got up and walked to her next class.

(A/N: Well here's the second chapter, I hope you liked it! I actually got it updated quicker than I thought I could, I've been having less homework this week since Easter break is tomorrow—YAY!—so the teachers are giving us less homework so we won't be all stressed over break. Anyways, I would like to thank Ghostsgirl, purrbaby101, Unlikely-to-bear-it, and DannyFentonLuver for reviewing my story! Thank you so much, that made me want to write it even more! Well, till next time!)


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, Lindsay Lohan owns "Over."

**Chapter Three**

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find_

_A reason for goodbye…_

Sam woke up, lying in a beautiful garden. She frowned, thinking, _how did I get here?_ She looked around and the garden seemed all to perfect. The green grass was perfectly cut, the sky had no clouds in it, and all the flowers were in perfect alignment with each other. The air even smelled pretty and fresh. Surrounding the garden was an open field surrounded by many trees. _Yup, nothing can be this perfect. Hmm, wonder if I'm in the Garden of Eden. Better watch out for snakes._

She walked around, observing the garden and its surroundings. It was really empty; she was probably the only one there. She smiled—finally a peaceful place to be alone. She walked over to a tall oak tree and sat down there.

A few seconds later, she was suddenly falling. She looked above as the oak tree and everything else became smaller and smaller and everything, even light, ceased to exist. Finally she hit rock bottom. The ground was hard and damp, and a faint purple glow was around everywhere. She couldn't see many walls, just many pointy rocks. All she heard was water dripping. _I must be in a cave_, she thought.

Suddenly, something poked her shoulder. She turned around and was able to see a figure that looked a lot like a demeanor from Harry Potter. Its sickly arm grabbed her wrists; however, she was able to break free. She stood up and started to run for her life.

As she ran, she could hear more footsteps following her. Pretty soon she turned around to find hundreds of demeanors following her! As she continued running, she found a skinny pathway that lead to a rope bridge. She figured that if she took the skinny pathway she could lose some of the demeanors. Either that or die. So she ran on the very unstable path and across the bridge. As she ran she could hear the screams of demeanors dying. Looking back once more she saw tons of green smoke slowly rising up as the demeanors were quickly falling down, their bodies falling apart. Sam shriveled in disgust, deciding not to look back once more.

Finally, she came to a wall. She looked left and right, but there was no other pathway, which meant only one thing for her—DEAD end. This was it. She saw the remaining demeanors coming, they were cornering her, coming closer and closer and closer, she could smell their breath and their decaying bodies, she felt then an arm on her shoulder, and another arm slowly trying to touch her head. "Sam, Sam, Sam," they all said.

"What?" Sam screamed. "What is it that you want from me? Leave me alone!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam…." They started to shake her violently.

"NOOOOO!" Sam shut her eyes

"Wake up, Sam come on," That voice sounded sort of familiar. Who was it?

Then one demeanor grabbed a bottle of something. Sam assumed it was poison, lava, anything that would kill her to keep these things alive somehow. She screamed and the liquid came to her closer, then suddenly…

SPLASH!

Sam looked up and this time instead of seeing demeanors and a bottle, she saw Danny Phantom and a pixie cup. She was wondering, _what the heck is going on here?_

"Sam, do you always talk in your sleep?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Wha…mmm…Danny?" Sam rubbed her eyes. She looked around. The setting was no longer a dark, scary cave but her own room. "Danny, was that all a dream?"

"I guess so," Danny said. "You seemed pretty scared in your dream, and you've been pretty quiet at school lately too. Are you alright?"

"Mmm-hmm," Sam said. "Yeah, I had a nightmare, and…oh, I don't really want to talk about it anymore. I'm just so happy it was a dream. It just seemed so real."

"Well that's how nightmares are. Alright, get dressed, we've gotta go like, now."

"What? Where?"

Danny looked at her like she was crazy. "Um, Canada? You know, to save Tucker? In case you're still not functioning yet, Tucker's one of your best friends and he's been captured by a weirdo and today's Saturday so we've gotta go; we're already late as it is. I reminded you and we talked for about three hours last night about the plan. You know, that thing?"

Sam finally woke up. "My reunion!"

"Sam, remember what I said to tell you to do? Tell your parents you're working on a school project for protesting against dissecting frogs."

"That's not a school project then; it's a protest."

"Whatever, just get dressed or something! Wait, forget it, just come in your pajamas; we should be home by midnight."

"How do you know?"

"I don't! Come on Sam, we've gotta go!"

"Alright, here's the note." Sam put her note on her bed. It wasn't the best note, all she managed to scribble on the paper last night was _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry I cannot attend the reunion. Me and Danny are working on a school project. But don't call his parents. Cuz we won't be at his house. We'll be at the library and tons of other places. So call my cell phone or Danny's cell phone. But not his parents cuz they don't really know where we are. I hope this makes sense to you. TTYL—Sam_

"Alright Danny, let's do this thing." Danny reached for her hand and they were off to Canada.

Sam sighed. It was wonderful, flying with Danny above the city. All of their problems were temporarily gone from them for the moment and she could just enjoy the tranquility around them and being with Danny alone. She looked up at him. _Hmm, this is kind of like when Ember came here and I was flying with Danny that one time. Good times, good times. It's too bad it's Walker that's got Tucker and not Ember—I wouldn't mind another Ember spell._

An icy breeze came over Sam and Danny. Sam shivered, and Danny held her a little closer. "Sorry about this," he said.

"That's alright, it's not like you control the weather or anything," she replied. "So, like when are we gonna get there?"

"I'm not sure, probably in a few hours I guess, um five maybe? So around noon?"

"We're going to be flying up here for five hours straight?"

"Well I guess we could stop by for lunch or whatever. I have the tracker thing so I can still find out their current location."

Sam sighed and lay in Danny's arms trying to stay warm and drifted off into a pleasant slumber….

"Sam wake up! Sam, come on!"

Sam looked up. She was on a damp bench, and the sky was still kind of dark all around her. _Great, another nightmare._ But she found this time Danny Fenton above her.

"Sam, we're at Panara. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Oh, um, sure I guess, do you have the time?"

"About ten-thirty. I started to get hungry too. So come on, let's go inside and eat."

The two walked inside Panara, which was slightly busy. Danny found one open table. "Here Sam, go to that table over there. I'll get us food; do you want a bagel or something?"

"Bagel would be nice." Sam yawned and walked over to the empty table. She sat down and looked out the window. She wondered where they were at the moment, what state, how far away they were from home, what their parents were thinking. Her parents would probably call the Fentons, and of course the Fentons would have no clue where they were. She was grounded when she got back home, that was true.

A few minutes later Danny came back with a tray of food. He handed Sam a blueberry bagel and coffee. Sam frowned. "Coffee?"

"Well we've gotta wake up somehow," Danny said. Sam took her coffee and drank a sip of it. The bitter taste was awful, and she then thought, _hmm, so this is how this stuff wakes people up—its taste._ Then she realized she burnt her tongue and ate her bagel. "Ow," she moaned.

Danny wasn't really paying attention to her. "Alright, we're about two hours away from Tucker," he said. "After eating and taking a break, we should be there around one P.M. I've got everything—thermos and all that stuff so hopefully Walker won't be paying attention and I can get him while he's not looking. I just wish it wasn't Walker, though, I mean for once I just wish it was like the Box Ghost or something."

"Yeah." Sam ate her bagel quickly and slowly drank up her coffee. She saw Danny messing around with the tracker and organizing his backpack. She knew he was busy but still, it still hurt that he cared more about Tucker than her. And why was that?

She looked out the window. Why had he dragged her out into nowhere? Why did he need her help? Couldn't he just save Tucker by himself?

She sighed. Why was she thinking all of this? Could she, Sam Manson, be in love with Danny Fenton?

_No, not love. Lust_. Lust worked for now. Lust was mostly what the world got.

"Alright Sam, we've gotta get going," Danny said. He took the tray and gave it to a waitress, and then he and Sam left the building. They went over to an unusually large bush and Danny transformed there into Danny Phantom. Their arms slipped around each other's waists and Danny flew into the sky and headed straight for Canada.

Sam decided that during this flight would be her thinking time. She couldn't deny that she liked—no, was in LUST—with Danny Fenton. She could see that it was coming anytime though—she's known him forever. And as they say with lifelong boy-girl friendships—fate keeps on happening.

It was obvious that he didn't like her, though. On Tuesday, while he was trying to stick up for her he had totally forgotten about her and was staring at Paulina. She knew he liked the shallow Paulina forever. It had always bugged her, and at this moment she finally knew why.

He was always forgetting about her, though. Paulina, Tucker, and everyone else was always before her. _Well, maybe I should forget him too!_

She then felt a tear on her hand. She knew that she couldn't do that. Danny was her best friend, her love, her everything. She could not let him go like that. It was impossible. But he had let her go. And that was killing her inside.

She lay in Danny Phantom's arms, crying over the fact that she couldn't say goodbye and he had, that their friendship was possibly a lie, and that she couldn't live without him, but may be forced to someday because of someone else.

(A/N: Well that was probably my longest chapter! It wasn't my best I'll admit, probably because I was trying to save Tucker and put in the lyrics in here too. There will probably be some chapters where I won't have lyrics since it's kind of hard sometimes. Anyway—thank you purrbaby101 and shepyt for reviewing my story. I'll definitely be updating a lot more often. Well, until next time!)


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman owns DP, Lindsay Lohan owns "Over."

**Chapter Four**

_I can't live without you_

_Can't breathe without you_

_I dream about you_

Around one P.M. Danny and Sam had finally reached Windsor, Canada—the location where Tucker was being held captive. Danny set foot on ground and gently let the tearful Sam onto the ground as well. He then turned from intangible to the normal Danny Phantom. He sat down on the ground next to Lake St. Claire, where he landed, and was catching his breath when he noticed Sam about three feet away from him shaking. He leaned over a little bit and noticed her face was kind of wet and her eyes seemed red and swollen. Danny walked over to her and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sam," he whispered, "you okay?"

Without looking at him, Sam answered, "Yeah."

"Well you don't look okay; tell me Sam, you can tell me anything I'm your best friend."

"I uh...I was just worried you were going to let me go." Normally Sam didn't like to lie to people, but she felt now was necessary. Besides it was true, figuratively speaking.

"Now Sam, you know I'd never do that, what makes you think I would?"

Sam wiped her tears and then looked at Danny, not caring how she looked at the moment. "Look, I just feel forgotten, okay? I mean I've just been thinking about what's been going on the past week and how horrible it's been and stuff. You're forgetting me because of a stupid, ditzy shallow Casper High cheerleader who all the guys look at—not that I care what they all think of her but that's besides the point—and you totally forgot to stick up for me! I mean Danny, what do you possibly see in her? She treats us both like dirt, and only goes out with you sometimes just to use you or if Kitty takes over her body! I just can't believe you'd dump me for a girl like her!" She burst into tears and buried her head in her knees.

"Sam," Danny sighed. He then felt guilty liking Paulina. "Does my crush on Paulina really hurt you that much?"

"Well, yeah." She sniffed.

"Oh Sam, why didn't you tell me?"

"I HAVE YOU DIMWIT!"

"Sam!" He rubbed her back. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just, why does it bother you? Are you jealous because she's so pretty? Or are you jealous of me liking another girl?"

"No! You don't understand, Danny, you just don't and I don't think you ever will! You've known me your whole life, but there are things about me that you'll never understand."

"Like what? Sam, tell me now."

"But we have to save Tucker."

"Look, right now it's about you, alright? I hate to see you sad. Sam, you're my best friend, do you think I'd do this stuff to you on purpose? Come on, open up."

Sam looked at Danny again. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed hers. She could feel herself blushing. Danny then looked at her, his hand, and then at her. He nodded. "I think I understand," Danny said. "Sam, look at me. I want you to know that you're my best friend in the whole world, and I wouldn't ever want to lose that. I'm already hanging onto life by a single thread and you're all that keeps me hanging on. If I lost that, I'd be lost forever. Okay, do you understand?"

Sam nodded. She then frowned, trying to figure out the hidden message of what Danny had to say.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen. But what we've got is enough for now." He smiled.

She made a fake smile, trying to hold back her tears. He knew! He knew the lust, all because she spoke too much! And he basically admitted that he still liked Paulina! Could things get any worse?

"Come on." Danny smiled again. "Let's go save Tucker."

_And yes, things got worse,_ Sam thought. _Now he dumps me over Tucker._ She took his hand and flew into the sky once more.

(A/N: Short chapter I know, it's just hard to think of a story to go along with "Over"! I've had to rewrite this a few times but here's the best one—and shortest one—I got. Next chapter might be another short one, but Tucker's finally in that one. I mean him in person speaking, not Danny and Sam talking about him. Anyways thank you Amy, purrbaby101 and shepyt for reviewing. I'll try to put in another chapter this week)


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Hey, I know it's been a long time, almost three months since I've updated. Well, I've had no clue what to do with this story, and I've been working on my other FOP story. But I'm not going to let this story go! I'll keep it interesting. I've just gotta add in lots of twists, that's all. But don't worry, I will continue this story. Thank you reviewers Unlikely-to-bear-it, shepyt, and The Desert Fox for reviewing, I'm so sorry guys it's taken forever! Well enough talking, here you go!

**Disclaimer:** DP belongs to Butch Hartman, and "Over" does not belong to me. After reading TDF's review I'm not sure who it belongs to, but it's not mine. Hopefully that'll be good enough for now.

**Chapter Five**

_Honestly tell me that it's over_

It was dark. Tucker Foley was trapped inside a dark room, tied by rope to a chair, and he had a dirty rag on his mouth to muffle his screaming. However, with Tucker's voice, not even a jackhammer could silence his cries for help.

"HELP!" he cried. "Somebody! Anybody! The dude who's holding me captive busted my PDA!"

Tucker was beginning to become afraid. He had been held hostage since Monday or Tuesday; he couldn't remember; he just remembered it was the beginning of the school week. The kidnapper hadn't given Tucker much food or a decent place to sleep. All Tucker got was Cheerios for breakfast, a can of unheated Cambell's, and a sleeping bag in a tiny prison cell. Yup, that's where he was—prison, but not any prison, an abandoned prison. The only two people there were him and his kidnapper.

Tucker had tried every way to escape—through the bathroom, through the bars in the prison cell, through screaming for help—none of it had worked. And of course he tried his PDA, but once his kidnapper saw that he crushed it into pieces.

Now at the moment, Tucker was once again, as he had all week, being tied up to a chair in a room with his kidnapper. His kidnapper tried to get the information out of Tucker daily, but Tucker said nothing, because he didn't want to put anybody in danger. Unfortunately, that was putting himself in danger, but he wasn't interested in saving himself; just the people he cared about and held dear. He wasn't about to let anything happen to them.

The reason why he had a rag on his mouth was because his kidnapper had to go for a few minutes somewhere. Now I will switch to that setting….

"Have you found any information from the boy?" a man in the other room asked.

"No," the kidnapper replied. "He is as stubborn as…well, he's stubborn, I tell you! And I know I can't use my old ways to get the information out of him; he's the one who helped defeat me. I've tried threatening him with everything I can think of, but nothing works. He doesn't care about himself it seems like; he cares more about stupid Danny Phantom."

"Who would care about the halfa?"

"The halfa's friends, you idiot."

"Oh yeah."

"Now listen, I know where the halfa's family lives, so if I try to cause danger on his family, maybe the boy will spill the beans and tell me about what we need to know."  
"Wait, aren't we trying to find out about the halfa's family anyway?"

"Not the whole family! Gosh, you really need to pay more attention. We're trying to find out about the girl in the family!"

"The mother?"

"NO! The younger girl!"

"Oh, the daughter?"

"Yes! The daughter. She is one of the reasons why I must get revenge on her; why I must kill her, because she is still alive."

"Well why don't you just go to the family anyway?"

"Because it's part of villainy. You have to tell your captive what you're going to do. Haven't you finished reading that handbook to villainy yet?"

"Uh…no."

"Well finish it! Anyway, as I was saying, the daughter is currently not at the Fenton house. She was earlier this week but left when I thought of the plan. She isn't at her school and I don't know where she is."

"Can't you just ask her family?"

"NO!" The kidnapper slapped her forehead. "Please, read that book. Oh goodness, I must talk to the boy. His screaming is really getting out of control."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"READ THE BOOK!"

"Oh. You know, this would be a lot easier if I knew how to read…"

"You…here, use this tape so you can listen. You can listen, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then do it!"

The kidnapper left and entered the dark room where Tucker was being held captive. She released the cloth from his mouth and used her ghost powers to shoot some ectoplasm stuff on Tucker's mouth, silencing completely his screams. _Why didn't I think of that earlier,_ the kidnapper thought.

"Okay, here's the deal Foley, either you tell me where Jazz Fenton is or I go and destroy the Fentons! Now tell me!" The kidnapper got rid of the green stuff on Tucker's mouth.

"Honestly, I don't know where they are. I mean, if Jazz left after you kidnapped me, how should I know?"

"Well you could find her by tracking her cell phone, right?"

"Yes, which I'm not going to do."

"THEN THE FENTONS WILL PERISH!"

"What? That's not fair."

"That's life, bum, get used to it."

"Uh…life normally isn't ghosts kidnapping you threatening to exterminate your friend's family."

"Well, that's life when you're kidnapped, bum, get used to it."

"Who are you, anyway? And why do you want Jazz so much?"

"Because Jazz should be dead! Remember the Spirit Week this year, when everyone was depressed? I caused that, and Jazz was part of my plan to keep everyone at Casper High miserable forever and to destroy Danny Phantom, and to keep me youthful forever!"

Tucker gasped. "Spectra?"

"Indeed, it is I. And that's why I must not turn the lights on, because of how horrible and old I look, due to Danny Phantom and Jazz Fenton! And after I kill Jazz Fenton, Danny will be too depressed to notice me slowly destroying him, until one day it all comes down on him, and nobody will be able to do anything about it!"

"Um, for your information, Danny hates Jazz."

"Maybe so, but when I last fought him, I put a spell on him that if Jazz Fenton ever died because of a ghost-causing death, he would lose all of his energy to fight, and by losing his energy, his ghost powers would drain out of him and be transferred to me."

"What about that other green blob that followed you around?"

"Oh, him? I couldn't find him. I have a new helper."

"Who?"

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost came flying into the room, turning on the lights and exposing Spectra.

"Eew!" Tucker cried.

"Why you…" she yelled. "Weren't you supposed to be listening to that self-help tape?"

"Did I mention I have a short attention span?"

"Aauhhh…."

"You, go away," Spectra said, pointing to the Box Ghost. "And you," she said, "if you tell me in an hour that you'll help me locate Jazz, I'll spare the Fentons. But if you don't…KA-BOOM!"

"YOU'RE GONNA BLOW THEM UP?"

"Well, I don't know, ka-boom was just the first thing that came to mind. Alright, back to your cell!" Spectra used her powers to locate Tucker back to his cell.

When Tucker came back, he sighed. He didn't know what to do. Either way, it was a win-lose situation. No, practically a lose-lose situation.

He remembered when he woke up and a masked ghost was above him. He could barely function so he just ignored it. The ghost took advantage of that moment and kidnapped him, bringing him to a prison cell in who knows where.

Tucker thought about how his parents were. He thought about his friends. He thought that they must be a nervous wreck. And him knowing that he was the cause for their worries was unbearable. He also knew that either Jazz, Mrs. Fenton, or Mr. Fenton, or possibly all three, were going to die, and after that his best friend was going to suffer.

_Why can't somebody just tell me that this is a bad dream and it's going to be over,_ Tucker thought. _Why can't anybody wake me up? And if this is real life, nobody will find me here. Nobody's gonna save me._

Little did Tucker know that help was on the way.

…Unfortunately, that help was having a crisis of its own…

(A/N: Alrighty! R/R please. Next chapter will have Danny and Sam in it again.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I don't have much to say except thank you Desiree, kitty00240, Natty, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Latte, and ANIMEFANANGUS for reviewing. Here's chapter six and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman owns DP and I don't own "Over."

**Chapter Six**

_Because the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It wouldn't be right if we're not in it together_

Danny and Sam arrived at the abandoned prison in a matter of minutes. The prison looked like it was about to fall apart. The walls on the outside were gray and rusty, and there were many misplaced bars in the windows. Green slime oozed from the walls, which meant that ghosts had been nearby attacking. The ambiance of the place was dangerous.

"Danny," Sam whispered, "this place does not look good. We gotta do this fast."

"I already know that," Danny snapped.

"I mean, we should just get Tucker and not battle the ghosts, that's all."

"Yeah Sam, I know the plan, I've actually been thinking about it."

Ever since Danny and Sam had their little talk minutes before, things between them were very awkward. Sam was feeling horrible. Every time she looked at Danny's face she felt a stab in her heart, knowing that she would never have him. Every time he spoke to her it sounded like he was taunting her; that she couldn't ever feel his love. Sam was filled with not only loneliness, desperation, and heartbreak, but also fury and rage. Why not her? She was a good person, much better than Paulina! Anyone was better than that airhead Paulina! Anger filled her head and corrupted her mind. She loved Danny, she hated Danny, she wanted to hold Danny, she wanted to strangle Danny! Her thoughts revolved only around Danny. It was like a terrible curse that she was stuck in and could never get out of. Or worse, another Ember spell that wasn't all happy in love; heartbreak. One of the world's most feared things. And it was happening to Sam because she loved Danny and could not have him. She once heard a quote that the worst way to miss someone is to sit right next to them knowing you could never have them. Well, in her case it was holding hands to become intangible. She wanted to escape from all of that and run to home to Tucker. Then she remembered Tucker was kidnapped by a ghost. She could feel the tears staining her face.

Danny and Sam flew right through the prison door and inside the prison. The prison was even worse on the inside than it was on the outside. There was a vulgar odor all over the prison. The walls were slightly charred from what must have been a fire years ago. The cells were just nasty—a rotting cot with dirt floors, rusting bars, and the occasional rats scurrying along the floor. Danny and Sam cringed at the thought of what horrible conditions Tucker was placed in.

Danny was overwhelmed with loathing at himself. It was probably his fault that Tucker was being held captive anyway. The ghost probably held Tucker captive so that Danny would come and he could try to fight and/or kill Danny. It was just sickening that they captured him in the first place, and brought him to a nasty, aged prison cell too. Who knew what kind of serious diseases that Tucker could get even after Danny saved him? If Danny saved him?

Danny had been best friends with Tucker as long as he could remember. Tucker was always there for him, as obnoxious as he could be. If Tucker didn't make it…he didn't know what he would do. Without Tucker, Danny had no one to tell about his personal secrets and dreams. Well, there was Sam. But Sam was a girl, and she didn't understand some stuff like Tucker did.

Meanwhile, Sam was having some thoughts of her own. She was angry at Danny for not understanding and the lewd manner he had been giving her for the while. Just because he knew didn't mean that he had to treat her like dirt!

What made Sam even more sad though, was how Danny didn't see her that way. How could he not? Sam was always there for Danny and much nicer and an all-around better person than Paulina was. What did Danny see in her? Sure, she's pretty and charming and flirtatious, but that's not what makes a person's character. It's what's inside that counts…but unfortunately, Danny couldn't see that. Sam wanted to know what she could do to make Danny see her the way she wanted Danny to see her, but the only thing she got was helping him find the ghost and save Tucker.

Then it hit Sam: that's it! She could save Tucker and Danny would see what a caring person she was and how perfect for him she was too! Then he would fall in love and Sam would have saved the day, gotten her best friends back, and wind up in Danny's arms.

Sam began to walk faster in ambition to save her best friend to impress her other best friend. Danny frowned. "I thought you had no interest in saving Tucker," he whispered.

"Now I do. Have a problem with that?" Sam cringed. Having an attitude with her lover? She'd have to fix that to get his appeal.

"It's just that earlier you didn't care about Tucker."

"I do too care about Tucker! I just, earlier…well never mind that. I'm just trying to find Tucker. And we're never going to find him if we keep bickering like this. Hey, what's that light?"

"Maybe we're dead," Danny said sarcastically.

"Seriously, look!" Sam ran over to the light, and about ten feet away she saw a slightly open door. She saw some silhouettes of a person standing and one chubby person floating. She ran over to the door and Danny followed her. Just as Sam was about to open the door she screamed at the top of her lungs…

…And disappeared.

(A/N: Short chapter, but cliffhanger! Where did she go? R/R please!)


End file.
